Vou Rebolar Só Porque Você Não Gosta!
by asificould
Summary: O quê ele tinha a perder? Deixar de ser quem era por causa de deboches e burburinhos? Misha era original, corajoso e dono de seu próprio nariz. O único que poderia fazê-lo se sentir mal com isso seria seu crush, Jensen. E aí? Misha segura o rebolado?


Aquela era a cena mais embaraçosa que Jensen via em sua vida. Sabia que Misha era propenso a tais atos e vivia colocando-o em situações vexatórias quando estavam juntos, mas aquilo ultrapassava os limites aceitáveis de vergonha alheia de qualquer ser humano decente.

"Eu não sabia que os talentos do Misha incluíam dança performática." – Jason debochava ao pé do ouvido do loiro.

"Cai fora, Jason!" – Ackles respondeu irritado. Mas não tão irritado quanto estava com Collins naquele momento. – "Você passou dos limites, Misha" – reclamou em sussurro.

.:VRSPVNG:.

"Onde você pensa que vai vestido assim?" – Jensen inquiria ao amigo assim que o encontrou vestido em uma regata verde néon e shorts de corrida vermelhos, bem cavados, quase até os quadris.

"À festa da piscina na casa dos Harris." – o moreno respondeu com a cara mais deslavada.

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo. No meu carro pode esquecer."

Misha o encarou franzindo o cenho e estreitando os olhos quase até fechá-los. – "Por um acaso pedi sua carona?" – questionou num tom de voz um tanto quanto agressivo.

"Bem, não... Mas..."

"Então fica na sua, Jensen. Matthew ficou de passar aqui e vamos a pé até lá. Não se preocupe, ninguém vai te ver acompanhado por um _pirigueto_ feito eu." – Collins devolveu, ácido.

"Eu não falei que você..."

"Nem precisa, Ackles. Sei que o jeito que me visto o incomoda, então vou ficar longe de você o tempo todo." – Misha finalizou, pegando uma pequena mochila que havia deixado de canto e indo até a porta.

"Misha...! Mish, dammit!"

.:VRSPVNG:.

Misha fazia companhia ao grupinho das meninas. Todas adoravam ficar ao seu lado simplesmente porque ele era divertido e original. Não ligava pro que falavam dele e continuamente debochava de si mesmo, antecipando comentários que tentassem lançar contra ele. Fora o fato de ser gay assumido, mas não deixar esse lado transformá-lo no estereotipo caricato que caracterizava uma grande parcela das pessoas do mundo glbt nas mídias.

"Nossa, ainda bem que você veio, Misha. Metade da graça ficaria perdida se você não aparecesse." – Danneel dizia ao moreno enquanto o abraçava e beijava de forma espalhafatosa.

"Não são todos que acham isso, Harris." – Collins dizia, apontando com os olhos a direção do grupinho dos jocks que morriam de inveja de sua relação com as garotas.

"O pior é que ele nem gosta da fruta." – Roché começava.

"E fica com toda atenção." – Olsson retrucava.

"Dá um jeito no seu namorado, Akles." – Manns debochava esmurrando o ombro do amigo.

"Ele não é meu namorado, porra!" – o loiro respondia nervoso.

"Não, acho que ele é namorado do Matt. Os dois chegaram juntinhos e cheios de sorrisos." – Roché debochou.

Jensen encarou-o de maneira mortal o que fez com que o francês sentisse um frio percorrer sua espinha. – "Não sei porque ainda ando com vocês. São todos uns cretinos." – disse se levantando da mesa em que estava com os rapazes e indo até a borda da piscina de onde direcionava o olhar pro moreno sorridente rodeado de meninas.

.:VRSPVNG:.

Misha dançava despojadamente ao som de um funk qualquer. – "Vou rebolar só porque você não gosta, se não quiser me olhar, vira de costas, você vai ter que aturar. Porque eu vim pra te provocar..." – dançava e, como Jason havia comentado, performava acompanhado de Danneel, Alona e Genevieve. Collins sendo o foco principal, no caso. – "Você achou que não tinha nada a perder, que eu fosse boba assim pra obedecer. Até que teu beijo é bom, mas vê se abaixa o tom. Você não manda em mim, o jogo é assim." – dizia, rebolando escandalosamente. Subindo e descendo, se envolvendo sensualmente no corpo de Harris e mirando vilanicamente em direção a Ackles, como se estivesse mandando algum tipo de indireta ao loiro. – "Eu avisei que não ia mais te dar moral. A fila andou e você foi pra final."

Dentro da piscina, Jensen sentia a vergonha tingir seu rosto de vermelho. Sorte que o sol daquele dia estava a pino e dava cobertura a vermelhidão inapropriada de sua pele. Ficava imaginado por qual motivo ainda era amigo de Collins.

"...O jogo é assim. Até que você faz bem, mas não sou de ninguém. Sabe o que aconteceu? Você perdeu." – o moreno cantava, mostrando a língua no final da sentença. – "Vou rebolar só porque você não gosta, se não quiser me olhar, vira de costas. Você vai ter que aturar porque eu vim pra te provocar..."

"Meu Deus, Mish! Você dança muito!" – Danneel dizia empolgada com a animação da festa.

"Sua festa é o que me deixou animado, Dan. Você sabe como celebrar, garota!"

Riram gostosamente e continuaram a dançar ao ritmo de músicas sensuais e sugestivas.

.:VRSPVNG:.

"Misha, você não cansa de chamar a atenção desse jeito?" – Ackles questionava assim que encontrou o amigo na cafeteria da esquina do prédio em que moravam.

O moreno usava um blazer de couro aveludado azul marinho, uma calça risca de giz vermelha e seu famigerado gorro de sockey monkey. – "Você diz isso porque é sem graça feito um picolé de chuchu, Jensen. Estilo é pra quem pode e tem coragem. Já tenho que me vestir todo careta a semana toda por causa do serviço, não vou fazer isso em casa também." – Collins retrucava.

"É que, todos ficam encarando."

"Eu vejo isso como elogio. Sou bonito naturalmente e as roupas são só complemento. Deixe que olhem."

"Sério que isso não te incomoda nem um pouco?"

"Jensen, você me conheceu assim, eu nunca mudei meu jeito. Porquê isso te aborrece tanto?"

"Não é que me aborrece. É que fico incomodado com os cochichos e risadinhas debochadas que muitos dão. Não gosto que caçoem de você."

"Awwn, que fofo, Jenny!"

"Não me chama de Jenny." – o loiro disse irritado.

"Ih, deixa de ser emburrado, Jenny. Esse é meu lance com você. Preocupe-se com o dia em que eu parar de te chamar assim, porque nesse dia, meu amigo... Pode ter certeza que nossa amizade já era." – passando a mão de forma carinhosa no rosto do loiro.

Ackles sorriu amarelo pra Collins como quem diz. – "_Yeah, right_!"

"Não me venha com esse sorrisinho cínico, senhor Ackles. Você sabe que te amo muito, mas me amo muito mais." – o moreno respondia dando uma mordida em seu lanche e brincando com o canudinho de seu suco de forma infantil.

Jensen sempre ficava desconcertado com a sinceridade visceral das resposta de Misha. E continuava não entendendo porque gostava tanto assim do moreno.

.:VRSPVNG:.

Collins estava sentado em uma das banquetas do bar da churrasqueira, aproveitando uma dose da batida de morango que Genevieve servia aos convidados.

Jensen se aproximou do moreno discretamente e se sentou ao seu lado encarando-o de forma desaprovadora.

"O quê é agora? Como prometi não estou nem perto de você." – Misha já foi se defendendo de qualquer acusação que viesse a seguir.

"Que showzinho foi aquele?" – Ackles começou tentando não ser muito rude.

"Você gostou? Foi uma coisa de improviso, mas acho que todos gostaram, já que ficaram olhando o tempo todo e apontando." – Collins respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Eles estavam te zoando, Misha."

"Daamn, é mesmo, Jensen?"

"É sério, porquê você faz isso?"

"Primeiramente por gosto. Eu adoro dançar e não me interessa o ritmo, desde que eu esteja com bom humor pra isso. Segundo, porque eu posso. Tenho físico e preparo atlético, então..."

"Misha, você fez um papel ridículo."

"E quem é você pra falar uma coisa dessas pra mim, desse jeito?" – Misha atacou. – "Você não manda em mim, não é meu pai, não é meu namorado e, pra ser sincero, já está começando a me irritar." – tomando seu drinque de um só gole e se levantando pra sair.

Jensen segura-o agressivamente pelo pulso. – "Deixa de ser criança, eu só não gosto quando os outros ficam falando de você."

"O que me importa a opinião dos outros, Jensen? O que eles pensam ou falam de mim não me atinge. Mas você vir aqui me importunar enquanto eu to quieto e me chamar de ridículo..." – Misha não pretendia, mas sua voz saiu um pouco esganiçada pela emoção do momento. Estava realmente magoado com o amigo.

"Eu não te chamei de ridículo, pára de interpretar as coisas do jeito que te convém."

"Saí, Jensen. Deixa eu me divertir da minha maneira. Se você não gosta, faz como na música, vira de costas." – o moreno disse soltando-se do apertão do loiro e indo em direção a casa de Danneel.

Collins entrou no lavabo do hall e, fechando a porta atrás de si, curvou-se na pia do lavatório. Abriu a torneira recolhendo um pouco de água na palma das mãos e jogou no rosto. – "Mas que porra!" – reclamou sozinho. – "O quê você está fazendo, idiota? Não é dessa maneira que vou chamar a atenção dele. Idiota, idiota, idiota." – batendo nervosamente na pedra do lavatório. – "Ele deve tá morrendo de vergonha de mim." – enxugando uma lágrima que descia por seu rosto.

"Misha?" – Jensen chamava batendo à porta do lavabo.

"O que você quer, Jensen?" – o moreno retrucou tentando disfarçar a voz.

"Quero conversar com você."

"Mas eu não quero conversar com você."

"Tarde demais..." – Ackles respondeu entrando bruscamente no banheiro. – "...Você não aprende a fechar a porta mesmo, né?"

"Sugestão anotada." – Misha respondeu baixando a cabeça.

"Você tava chorando?"

"Chorando? Eu? Pfff... Claro que não."

"Tava sim." – o loiro disse segurando o queixo do moreno e levantando seu rosto.

"Tá, eu tava chorando sim. E daí?"

"É por minha causa, né?"

"Jensen, deixa de ser pretensioso. O mundo não gira ao seu redor..."

"Misha, pára! Baixa essa guarda só um pouquinho." – segurando os dois pulsos do moreno. – "Eu vim aqui me desculpar. Você não mereceu o que te falei lá fora. É que, pô... Você tem o dom de me tirar do sério. Eu gosto tanto de você e não suporto quando ficam tirando sarro do seu jeito de se vestir e de agir e... Matthew?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Vocês tão juntos?"

Misha sorriu. – "Juntos? De onde você tirou isso?"

"Comentaram que vocês estavam..."

Collins logo fechou a cara. – "Sabe qual seu maior defeito, Jensen? Dar atenção pra opinião dos outros. Algum daqueles trogloditas que você chama de amigos tem uma vida plena e cheia de alegria e felicidade?"

Ackles permaneceu estático sem ter o que responder.

"Não, né? Por isso se incomodam tanto quando alguém age espontaneamente. Eu sou feliz do jeito que sou. Gosto de roupas coloridas, de estampas fora de padrão, de rir e me divertir com quem não tá nem aí em parecer ridículo, porque não saio fazendo isso no meio da rua. Aqui to no meio de amigas que gostam de mim por tudo isso." – discursava infladamente.

"Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é, Misha."

"Mas não consegue deixar de se incomodar com o que os outros pensam."

"As coisas não funcionam assim, Misha. Não dá pra ficar alienado sobre o que acontece ao seu redor. Tá, você tem seu jeito e acredita em sua espontaneidade, mas a gente vive em sociedade. Uma sociedade preconceituosa e rotuladora."

"E não deveria ser assim. Que merda de mundo é esse que não podemos ser quem somos sem ser apontados na rua?"

"Eu sei, mas isso não significa que você tem de deixar de ser quem é. Você não faz nada errado."

"Só que também não posso ser quem quero sem ser taxado de ridículo."

"Me perdoa, Mish. Eu sou um otário. Não queria te magoar."

"Você me magoa quando dá ouvidos às chacotas dos outros."

Jensen enfrenta os olhos de Misha, que o encara de volta e, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, mergulha na imensidão do oceano que são aquelas duas orbes azuis. Collins treme em suas bases, pois temia o dia em que estaria cara a cara com os campos esverdeados e vastos que eram os olhos de Ackles. A explosão de sentimentos e sensações geradas por esse momento ímpar foram inexplicáveis. Era muita informação a ser processada de uma vez só. Os lábios de Misha pareceram extremamente convidativos e pro moreno, os lábios de Jensen não pareceram menos atraentes. Molharam quase que ao mesmo tempo quando passaram nervosamente suas línguas em seus respectivos lábios. Faíscas pareceram ser liberadas pela tensão da situação e, ainda seguro aos pulsos do moreno, Ackles sentiu-se imbuído pelo impulso de liberar o sentimento reprimido dentro de seu peito. Sabia e sempre soube o motivo de gostar tanto assim de Misha. Era um bem querer, mais que bem querer. Era volúpia, calor. Uma coisa que subia por sua espinha, desde a base de seu cóccix até o redemoinho no topo de seu crânio. Era vontade de tê-lo só pra ele. De colocá-lo dentro de uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e guardá-lo pra sempre onde só ele pudesse mexer. De perder a vergonha, deixar os pudores de lado e se entregar àquela loucura convencionalmente chamada amor.

"Eu te amo, Misha!" – e dizendo isso agarrou o moreno com propriedade trazendo-o pra perto de si e tomando seus lábios possessivamente.

Collins ficou atônito e extasiado com aquilo. Já tinha rodado mil vezes aquilo em um cenário imaginário em sua cabeça, das mais variadas maneiras, nas mais variadas situações. Mas jamais no lavabo da casa de sua amiga, durante uma festa na qual muitos de seus amigos e conhecidos participavam.

Recuperado do baque, Misha entregou-se ao momento e enlaçou a cintura de Jensen com uma de suas pernas estreitando ainda mais o aperto no corpo dos dois. Corações pulsando descompassados, respiração acelerada, temperatura aumentando e fluidos sendo trocados enlouquecidamente.

A emoção do acontecimento era tanta que lágrimas correram livremente dos olhos de Collins por seu rosto.

Ackles desvencilhou-se do beijo momentaneamente para presenciar aquele fato. – "Eu não aguentava mais segurar." – o loiro disse limpando o rosto do moreno. – "Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você e não conseguia admitir isso... Eu sou muito reprimido e... Realmente sempre dei muita importância à opinião dos outros. Sempre tive medo do que iam falar, de como iriam agir, afinal, eu e você somos completamente diferentes um do outro."

"Mas aí é que tá a beleza da coisa, Jenny. Qual seria a graça de encontrar alguém que gostasse exatamente das mesmas coisas que você?"

"Nenhuma." – o loiro admitiu rindo.

"Não posso negar que seu jeito todo certinho e às vezes quadrado de ser são fatores que me atraem muito, porque sei que quando você se der a oportunidade de liberar tudo o que está preso dentro de você... A coisa vai valer a pena." – enlaçando o pescoço de Ackles e procurando por mais um toque dos lábios macios do loiro.

Ficaram ali entre carícias e beijos por mais algum tempo, mas cedo ou tarde teriam de voltar pra junto dos outros antes que comentários inoportunos começassem a rolar.

"Você sai primeiro e tenta dar uma disfarçada..." – Collins dizia a Ackles. – "...Não quero que surjam comentários maldosos a nosso respeito e, sinceramente, prefiro manter isso só entre a gente."

"Sentindo vergonha de dizer que beijou um dos trogloditas da turma?" – Jensen disse em tom de brincadeira.

"Não, seu besta. Só não quero compartilhar com quem não merece um momento tão especial quanto esse."

Jensen sorri e dá um último beijo em Misha.

Ackles deixa o ambiente e Collins não consegue deixar de se divertir com o modo empetergado com que o loiro desfila até a porta. O clima pareceu ficar mais leve e, aos olhos do moreno, mais colorido.

Voltou à área da churrasqueira parecendo renovado e isso não fugiu aos olhos de Danneel. – "Posso saber o motivo desse brilho especial no olhar?" – perguntou sorrindo sardonicamente.

Misha corou e olhou discretamente na direção em que o loiro se encontrava. – "Vi um passarinho verde." – sorrindo gostosamente.


End file.
